Infinite Possibilities 1
by H311r8sr
Summary: Every choice we make creates 2 universes, one where we made the choice and another where we didn't. Billions of people, making Billions of choices, makes infinite universes, and infinite possibilities. This is one of them.
1. Hiatus Announcement

**Due to the lack of support for my stories, they will be on hiatus until I get a show of support.**

**Reviews are most welcome as a sign of support.**

**But as I said the stories will not continue until I get a show of support for my writing.**

**My apologize to everyone who's been reading the stories, have liked them, and would like them to continue.**

**Please check out my other stories - "Shattered Paradise" and "The Realities of High School" and review them as well (ignore "Smoke and Mirrors" as that is on Hiatus until I get the story just right and "Halo Crossover Teaser" is just the first chapter of this story dumbed down a bit)**

**H311r8sr**


	2. Brace for a Hard Landing

**And here is the long awaited Halo Crossover Story. Hope everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the How to Train Your Dragon characters or the Halo series. Shadow Squadron was created by me.  
Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking"

Chapter 1 - Brace for a Hard Landing

Location [Redacted]

Date...13/09/2552 Military Calender

Commanding Officer - Lord Hood

Senior Officer - Commander Miranda Keys

"Commander, would you mind explaining why the command center is in such a frenzy?" Lord Hood asked. Earths central command center was in chaos.

"My apologies sir. Nobody had any clue what exactly happened. All we know was that one of our frigates, the UNSC Flagstaff came in contact with what appeared to be a derelict Cruiser named the Inquisitor. Then both ships disappeared." Commander Miranda Keys replied.

"A derelict Covenant Cruiser?"

"Yes sir, when the Flagstaff approached the vessel something teleported both of them into oblivion. We don't know what did this, or where they ended up," Keys replied.

"Was there anything of importance on board the Flagstaff?"

"Only a group of Spartans known as Shadow Squadron Sir, and about a thousand personnel,"

"Shadow Squadron?" Lord Hood asked.

"Yes sir, here's their dossier," Keys said handing Lord Hood a portable personnel database, showing the Spartan team on it.

* * *

-CLASSIFIED INFORMATION - TOP SECRET-

* * *

SHADOW SQUADRON - AN ELITE GROUP OF SPARTANS HAND PICKED BY ONI FOR SENSITIVE MISSIONS

* * *

SHADOW ONE - DESIGNATE GHOST-257

ARMOR CONFIGURATION - PRIMARY ARMOR COLOR-STEEL

SECONDARY ARMOR COLOR-BROWN

HELMET - PILOT - HAUNTED VARIANT

RIGHT SHOULDER - SECURITY

LEFT SHOULDER - COMMANDO

CHEST - HP/PARAFOIL

WRIST - TACTICAL/TACPAD

UTILITY - UA/CHOBHAM

VISOR COLOR - BLACK

KNEE GUARDS - GRENADIER

WEAPONS- MODIFIED ASSAULT RIFLE, MODIFIED DMR, AND MODIFIED MAGNUM (ALL WITH SILENCE OPTION)

ARMOR ABILITY- MODIFIED ACTIVE CAMOFLAUGE

LEADER OF SHADOW SQUADRON HE HAS PROVED HIS ABILITY TO COMMAND HIS TROOPS THROUGH RESPECT AND THROUGH COMBAT

HAS ADVANCED QUICKLY THROUGH THE MILITARY CHAIN TO LT COLONEL

CHOSEN AS PART OF ONI'S EXPERIMENTAL WEAPONS AND TECHNOLOGY PROGRAMS

ASSIGNED TO VARIOUS SILENCED WEAPONRY TO OBSERVE COMBAT EFFECTIVENESS

ASSIGNED TO TEST FORERUNNER ACTIVE CAMOUFLAGE - INCREASED LENGTH OF TIME SPENT CAMOUFLAGED, AND NO NOTICABLE DECREASE IN ACTIVE CAMOUFLAGE WHILE MOVING OR ENGAGED IN COMBAT

PSYCHOLOGICAL PROFILE - NERVES HAVE BECOME STEELED IN COMBAT AND THEREFORE HE KEEPS A CLEAR HEAD EVEN IN THE WORST BATTLES

-HAS A SORT OF "HERO COMPLEX", MUST ALWAYS PLAY THE HERO - COULD BE A HINDERING FACTOR

* * *

SHADOW TWO - DESIGNATE JINX-666

ARMOR CONFIGURATION - PRIMARY ARMOR COLOR-VIOLET

SECONDARY ARMOR COLOR-STEEL

HELMET - COMMANDO - UA/FC-I[2] VARIANT

RIGHT SHOULDER - HAZOP

LEFT SHOULDER - FJ/PARA

CHEST - COLLAR/GRENADIER [UA]

WRIST - TACTICAL/TACPAD

UTILITY - TACTICAL/TRAUMA KIT

VISOR COLOR - BLUE

KNEE GUARDS - FJ/PARA

WEAPONS- DUAL WEILD SMG's, MODIFIED BATTLE RIFLE (SINGLE SHOT & 3 ROUND BURST) & ASSAULT RIFLE

ARMOR ABILITY- M2705 REGENERATIVE KINETIC DISPERSAL FIELD

SHADOW ONES SECOND IN COMMAND SHE HAS PROVEN HERSELF VITAL IN TERMS OF INTELLECT AND KNOWLEDGE OF MEDICINE

FAMILY HAS MILITARY BACKGROUND YET HAS CHOSEN NOT TO USE THIS TO ADVANCE THROUGH THE RANKS INSTEAD SHE HAS PROVED HERSELF THROUGH COMBAT

CHOSEN AS PART OF ONI'S [UNKNOWN ALIEN SPECIES] REASEARCH PROJECT

ASSIGNED TO TEST THE M2705 REGENERATIVE KINETIC DISPERSAL FIELD ABILITY ACUIRED FROM A DERELICT SHIP IN UNCHARTED SPACE

PSYCHOLOGICAL PROFILE - HIGHLY SUPERTICIOUS

- A KIND HEART, ALWAYS CARES ABOUT OTHERS

* * *

SHADOW THREE - DESIGNATE ECHO-934

ARMOR CONFIGURATION - PRIMARY ARMOR COLOR-BRICK

SECONDARY ARMOR COLOR-BLUE

HELMET - EOD - CNM VARIANT

RIGHT SHOULDER - ODST

LEFT SHOULDER - UA/BASE SECURITY

CHEST - ASSAULT/COMMANDO

WRIST - UA/BRACER UTILITY - UA/CHOBHAM

VISOR COLOR - GOLD

KNEE GUARDS - GUNGNIR

WEAPONS- M7057/DEFOLIANT PROJECTOR (FLAMETHROWER), ASSAULT RIFLE, BATTLE RIFLE

ARMOR ABILITY- Z-5080 SHORT-RANGE SPECTRUM AUGMENTER/VISION (PROMETHEAN VISION)

SHADOW SQUADRONS NEWEST RECRUIT SHE HAS YET TO BE PROVEN IN THE FIRES OF COMBAT

ADVANCEMENT THROUGH MILITARY RANKS HAS BEEN SLOW, HOWEVER ECHO-934 HAS EXPRESSED REPEATEDLY THAT SHE DOES NOT WANT TO ADVANCE FURTHER

CHOSEN AS PART OF ONI'S FORERUNNER RESEARCH PROJECT

ASSIGNED TO TEST THE Z-5080 SHORT-RANGE SPECTRUM AUGMENTER/VISION OTHERWISE KNOWN AS PROMETHEAN VISION TAKEN FROM A FORERUNNER RUIN

ATTEMPTS TO REPLICATE THE ARMOR ABILITY HAVE THUS FAR FAILED

NO PSYCHOLOGICAL PROFILE HAS BEEN COMPLETED FOR THIS SPARTAN YET

* * *

SHADOW FOUR - DESIGNATE IGOR-092

ARMOR CONFIGURATION - PRIMARY ARMOR COLOR-STEEL

SECONDARY ARMOR COLOR-WHITE

HELMET - GUNGNIR - CBRN VARIANT

RIGHT SHOULDER - GRENADIER

LEFT SHOULDER - MJOLNIR MARK V

CHEST - ASSAULT/SAPPER

WRIST - ASSAULT/BREACHER

UTILITY - UA/NxRA

VISOR COLOR - SILVER

KNEE GUARDS - DEFAULT

WEAPONS- M247H HEAVY MACHINE GUN AND GRENADE LAUNCHER

ARMOR ABILITY- MODIFIED ARMOR LOCK & HARDLIGHT SHIELD

SHADOW SQUADRONS HEAVY INFANTRYMAN HAS BEEN THE SPARTAN PROGRAM SINCE IT WAS FIRST DEVELOPED AND HE IS A PROVEN SOLDIER

CHOSEN AS PART OF ONI'S ARMOR TESTING PROGRAM ASSIGNED TO TEST THE EFFECTIVENESS OF MULTIPLE ARMOR ABILITIES IN COMBAT.

ARMOR ABILITIES ARE A MODIFIED ARMOR LOCK THAT LAST LONGER AND CAN SUPPORT MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF MATTER WITHOUT BREAKING LOCK AND AN EXPERIMENTAL FORERUNNER BASED ARMOR ABILITY KNOWN AS HARDLIGHT SHIELD

PSYCHOLOGICAL PROFILE - [REDACTED BY ORDER OF DR. HALSEY]

* * *

SHADOW FIVE - DESIGNATE FIVES-555

ARMOR CONFIGURATION - PRIMARY ARMOR COLOR-WHITE

SECONDARY ARMOR COLOR-BLUE

HELMET - EVA [C] - CNM VARIANT

RIGHT SHOULDER - CQC

LEFT SHOULDER - OPERATOR

CHEST - COLLAR/BREACHER

WRIST - TACTICAL/UGPS

UTILITY - TACTICAL/SOFT CASE

VISOR COLOR - SILVER

KNEE GUARDS - GUNGNIR

WEAPONS- SHOTGUN, ASSAULT RIFLE & DMR

ARMOR ABILITY- DROP SHIELD

SHADOW SQUADRONS SUPPORT UNIT HAS PROVIDED 283 CRUCIAL DEMOLITION OPERATIONS SINCE BEFORE THE WINTER CONTINGENCY OCCURRED ON REACH

SHADOW FIVES INCLUSION IN THE AFOREMENTIONED DEMO OPS HAVE PROVEN TO BE THE DECIDING FACTOR IN DELTA TEAMS SUCCESSES

ASSIGNED TO [REDACTED] AND PROVED CRUCIAL IN ITS SUCCESS

PSYCHOLOGICAL PROFILE - A MORE THAN CONFIDANT ATTITUDE BEFORE EACH MISSION

- ALSO HAS AN ARROGANT ATTITUDE TOWARDS HIS SQUADMATES

* * *

SHADOW SIX - DESIGNATE SANDMAN-718

ARMOR CONFIGURATION - PRIMARY ARMOR COLOR-TAN

SECONDARY ARMOR COLOR-FOREST

HELMET - RECON - HUL VARIANT

RIGHT SHOULDER - RECON

LEFT SHOULDER - SNIPER

CHEST - TACTICAL/PATROL

WRIST - TACTICAL/TACPAD

UTILITY - TACTICAL/HARD CASE

VISOR COLOR - BLACK

KNEE GUARDS - DEFAULT

WEAPONS- MODIFIED SNIPER RIFLE (SILENCE OPTION), MODIFIED DMR (SILENCE OPTION), & MODIFIED BATTLE RIFLE (SINGLE SHOT & 3 ROUND BURST, & SILENCE OPTION)

ARMOR ABILITY- JETPACK

SHADOW SQUADRONS RECONNAISSANCE UNIT HAS PROVIDED ONI WITH INTELLIGENCE 129 TIMES DURING THE INSURRECTIONS

SHADOW SIX HAS NOTED HIS SUCCESS TO THE SILENCED WEAPONRY HE WAS ISSUED FROM ONI

ASSIGNED TO WHISKEY TEAM FOR THE GATHERING OF INTEL DURING THE WINTER CONTINGENCY ON REACH

PSYCHOLOGICAL PROFILE - TEAM WAS CAUGHT IN A COVENANT AMBUSH DURING THE FALL OF REACH, SANDMAN WAS THE ONLY SURVIVOR AFTER BEING AIRLIFTED OUT - SUFFERED FROM SURVIVORS GUILT UNTIL [REDACTED] ASSISTED WITH HEALING

A.I. OF SHADOW SQUADRON IS AXEL, A SUB-SET OF THE A.I. KNOWN AS CORTANA.

-END OF DOCUMENT-

"I see," Lord Hood said, "I thought that the Master Chief was the only surviving Spartan?"

"As of now, he is," Keys said, "but ONI kept Shadow Squadron on a strict 'need to know' bases. They've been used mostly for special operations against the Covenant and the Insurrections before them. Torch and Burn ops, Reconnaissance, Intelligence Gathering, and so forth. Though nothing we've gotten will ever be as huge as the discovery of Halo and The Flood."

"Shadow Squadron was one of the last hopes humanity had left. God help them wherever they end up."

* * *

On board the UNSC Flagstaff

"We've entered the atmosphere."

"Find us some place to set us down Captain."

"I'm trying to, there's more water than land here, and most land isn't big enough to land on."

"There! That patch of land should work."

"Indeed. This is Captain Mendoza to all hands. Brace for a Hard Landing!"

"Shadow Squadron, this is Ghost-257, Brace for Impact!"

The UNSC Flagstaff hit the ground hard, launching all in the bridge forward.

* * *

**And that's chapter 1. I added what their armor looks like so you can visualize it as you read. If anybody wanted they could set up their Spartans on Halo Reach to get a more accurate picture. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. That was a Little Closer Than I'd Like

**Alright, here's chapter 2, and FTR (For The Record) this takes place between Riders of Berk and HTTYD 2**

* * *

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the How to Train Your Dragon characters or the Halo series. Shadow Squadron was created by me.  
Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking"

Chapter 2 - That was a Little Closer Than I'd Like

Meanwhile, in the skies just off Berks coast, in the middle of the day.

Hiccup and Astrid were flying on Toothless and Stormfly doing their daily patrol. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs were patrolling the other parts of Berk watching for a Berserker attack. They were in the middle of a conversation at the time.

"But why Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know why, he just doesn't." Astrid replied.

"There must be a reason".

"He...he just doesn't think you're viking material. My Dad thinks I'll be better off with someone like Snotlout."

"What, e-even after I beat the Red Death and brought peace to Berk?" Just then Toothless looked back and gave a low growl. "What is it bud?"

Stormfly looked back as well and chattered. "What's wrong girl?" Both riders chose this moment to look back. What appeared to be a ball of fire was flying through the air.

"Hookfang probably just ignited under Snotlout again." Hiccup said. Then the ball of fire started to get closer to them, and more elongated.

"That's not Hookfang." Astrid said. By the time the object had grown to massive proportions, both riders realized they were in its line of sight.

"Astrid! Move!" Hiccup yelled. Both riders and their dragons moved out-of-the-way just in time to avoid being hit by the massive object, but just barely. "Ok, that was a little closer than I'd like," Hiccup said.

"What do you think it is?" Astrid asked as they witnessed the object crash into a nearby island.

"I don't know, but I think we may need more fire power." Hiccup replied. And with that, both of them headed back to Berk.

Back aboard the UNSC Flagstaff.

The bridge was in disarray. Wires hanging everywhere, electronics scattered, and the occupants inside had been launched forward hard. Underneath some debris the arm of the Spartan designated Ghost-257 appeared. He crawled up out of it, coughed, and said, "Captain, report."

"Both engines are dead, we have to repair them," Captain Mendoza said, "We have limited control on our outside weaponry, our MAC Cannon isn't operable yet, and in terms of personnel we have several dead and many more injured."

"Thank you Captain," he activated his Tacpad on his wrist and spoke, "Shadow Squad, status."

"We're all good here Commander, nothing Jinx can't patch up." Fives replied.

"Good. Jinx, when your done with Shadow head over to the infirmary and triage the soldiers. Those that can survive without your help let the others handle. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Ghost then turned back to the Captain and said, "Send the injured to the infirmary, Jinx will be there to assist in healing them."

"Of course Spartan."

"Igor, assist the mechanics in getting our engines and weapons ready. We're dead in the water out here."

"Copy that Commander."

"Fives, Echo, Sandman, you're with me, we'll scout out the damage to the exterior of the ship and check for hostiles."

"Yes sir, meet you outside." Sandman said.

* * *

Meanwhile at Berk's Dragon Academy.

Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout, and Fishlegs were at the academy already. They asked Hiccup and Astrid if they saw the object in the sky. To which the teens replied, "Saw it? We were nearly hit by it." Astrid replied.

"So what was it?" Snotlout asked.

"I'm not sure, but it carved out a huge section of land when it landed." Hiccup replied.

"Sounds like our kind of creature." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, we should go look for it." Ruffnut added.

"Agreed, and that's why we came back. We need help due to the size of it." Hiccup said.

Snotlout and the Twins mounted their dragons and said, "Then what are we waiting for?" The teens then departed to the island where the object fell.

They arrived at the island within 5 minutes and what they saw amazed them. A nearly half a kilometer chunk of land was carved out. And there were more impressions in the ground further ahead.

"It's almost like something skipped across the land when it crashed," Fishlegs said.

"Yeah, but what?" Hiccup asked.

"We won't know until we find it." Astrid said.

"I just hope we find it before it finds us." Fishlegs said.

"Come on," Snotlout said, "what could possibly be more frightening than 5 vikings on...dra...gons..." he tried to say. They came to a clearing in the forest and what they saw amazed them.

* * *

**Well, they've found a crashed ship. The question is, is it the UNSC Flagstaff, or is it The Inquisitor.**

**Will post next chapter soonish.**


	4. First Contact

**Well, here's the next chapter, hope everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the How to Train Your Dragon characters or the Halo series. Shadow Squadron was created by me.  
Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking"

Chapter 3 - First Contact

The kids had never seen anything like it. It appeared to be a giant hunk of metal. "What Gobber wouldn't give to see this," Hiccup said.

"He'd have the time of his life getting all that metal." Fishlegs added.

"Can we get any closer?" asked Astrid.

"Maybe, but just the two of us will go, the rest will stay here until we get back. No sense in all of us going." And with that, Astrid and Hiccup headed closer to the object on their dragons.

They stopped just at the treeline and hid behind a fallen log, both riders getting off their dragons. "What do you suppose it is Hiccup?"

"I'm not sure Astrid, but their's writing on the side," Hiccup said noting the ship's name, "UNSC (saying it as one word not 4 letters) Flagstaff."

"What's a UNSC Hiccup?"

"I don't know."

Just then a door slid upwards on the outer hull and 4 figures stepped out and landed on the ground 4 feet down. They were all clad in metal from head to toe, though each one was different. One of them then pointed to another and then to the left of the object, where the words UNSC Flagstaff were, and he headed in that direction. The same person then pointed to another and then pointed up. This person nodded and somehow flew up to a higher spot on the object.

Needless to say both of us were astonished at this. "How did he do that?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"I-I have no idea." Hiccup replied.

Then the first person signaled the last person by holding their right arm halfway in the air and waving his wrist in a circle.

* * *

Meanwhile on the UNSC Flagstaff

"Alright, the Captain has run a diagnostic on the ship." Ghost said.

"And how bad is it Commander?" Sandman asked.

"Not good. The engines and MAC Cannon are both dead, and we have limited weaponry control on the outboard turrets. In short, we're a sitting duck if the Covenant or any other hostiles attack us."

"And how does that concern us or where we're headed?" Fives asked.

"We're going to run a check on the outside of the ship, check for hull breeches and other damage."

They then reached the door heading outside the ship. "Alright, we don't know if this planet has a breathable atmosphere or not so keep your filters on until Axel does a scan."

"I will run the scan as fast as I can Sir," Axel replied.

"We also don't know if the inhabitants are hostile or friendly so assume friendlies unless attacked first." At this the door opened leading to the unknown world outside.

The four Spartans dropped down onto the ground and Ghost said, "Axel, scan the environment."

"Yes sir," The A.I. replied, "scans show the atmosphere to be 78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen, and a 1% mixture of assorted gasses. Local flora appears to be similar to plants that existed hundreds of years ago...on Earth."

"Well that answers where we ended up. Now the question is how we ended up here. Filters off Shadow, the air's breathable. Fives, check out the bow of the ship."

"Sir."

"Sandman, get some altitude and give us a secure perimeter."

"Copy that commander," Sandman said as he activated his Jet pack.

"Echo,, activate your Promethean Vision. I don't think we're alone."

"Yes sir." And Echo activated her Promethean vision, revealing the 4 hidden figures behind a fallen log.

"Sir, 4 targets 200 meters to your right."

"I thought so," Ghost said, "Come on out, we know you're there. Don't make us come after you." pointing his DMR towards them.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid froze when he said that they knew that they were there. How did they know? "What should we do?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"There's no choice, they know we're here. We have to show them we're not a threat. Toothless stay here."

"Stormfly, you too." Astrid said. They hopped over the log, holding their arms above their heads.

"That's two, where are the other two," one of the metal men asked.

"If they don't show themselves we will shoot you." The teens didn't know what he ment by that, but they assumed it wasn't good.

"Toothless," Hiccup said.

"Stormfly," Astrid said.

"Come on out," both of them said at the same time. The dragons appeared and the metal men raised their weapons at them.

Both teens calmed them down before their dragons got shot. Then the metal man said to the others, "Stand down Shadow, they're not a threat." Then he turned to Hiccup and said, "I'm Ghost-257, that's Echo-934 and Fives-555. The one up there is Sandman-718. Two more of us are inside, Jinx-666 is inside tending to the wounded and Igor-092 is fixing our engines and weapons."

"Your what and weapons?" Astrid asked.

"Engines," he said pointing to the aft of the ship with his left hand, "they're what gives her the ability to fly."

"You said something about weapons, does that mean..." Hiccup said.

"That we're here to invade?" Ghost finished for him, "No, we're not. Our weapons are used if we're attacked first. And besides, you're not Covenant or The Flood."

"We're not what?" Hiccup asked.

But before Ghost could reply, Hookfang and Snotlout flew in and attacked the Spartan team.

"Take cover!" Ghost barked out to the rest of Shadow Squad. Hiccup and Astrid instinctively ran to their dragons and took off while Hookfang, Snotlout, Barf, Belch, and the twins kept attacking the Spartan team.

Ghost pulled out his Magnum, aimed it and fired two shots. One hit Toothless in his front left leg, and the other just grazed Hiccups left cheek. The dragon was still able to fly away though.

"Captain, get two Falcons out here now. No troopers other than the pilots."

"Yes Spartan."

"Shadow mount up, two by two. Fives, you pilot one Falcon and I'll pilot the other." Ghost said just as the Falcons arrived. The pilot and Echo hopped into Ghosts Falcon while the other pilot and Sandman manned Fives Falcon. Both Falcons took off and followed the teens.

They climbed to an altitude above the flying dragons and Fives said, "Rules of engagement Commander?"

"Scare tactics only Fives. Hit the water below them, but don't hit them."

"Roger that Commander." Fives said and both Falcons opened fire from above the teens. The kids then made a beeline to Berk as fast as their dragons could fly.

"Should we follow sir?" Sandman asked.

"Negative, our Falcons don't have enough fuel to follow them and get back to the Flagstaff. Let them go and return to the ship."

"You heard him Fives, lets head on home." Sandman said to Fives.

* * *

Back aboard the UNSC Flagstaff, Ghost headed up to the bridge.

"Captain," Ghost said.

"What the hell happened out there Spartan?"

"Several people attacked us, they perceived us to be a threat so they attacked us in fear of getting attacked."

The Captain was about to say something when a navigator spoke up, "Sir, slip-space rupture detected."

"Is it one of ours?" the Captain asked.

"Negative, the silhouette appears to be Covenant. But scans show an organic material of some sort coating the outside."

"No...it can't be..." Ghost said.

"What is it Spartan?"

"The Flood...they're here. Where will it land?" Ghost asked the navigator.

"On a nearby island, about 23 degrees North by Northeast."

'That's on the island where those kids were headed.' Ghost thought to himself.

"And we have impact, the vessel has crashed."

"Shadow Squad," Ghost said into his Tacpad, "The Flood is here, prep two Pelicans for a SnD (search and destroy) mission."

"Sorry Sir, did you say the FLOOD!"

"Yes Igor, may god help us all."

* * *

**And that's that, ending it on a cliffie.**

**I'll work on my Teen Titans story for now, so it'll be a while before I post anything new here.**

**Anyway, Reviews are always appreciated.**


	5. New Allies

**Ok, I know I said I'd work on my other story, but I was on a roll with this and finished it yesterday.**

**At any rate, here's chapter 4.**

* * *

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the How to Train Your Dragon characters or the Halo series. Shadow Squadron was created by me.  
Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking"

Chapter 4 - New Allies...

Back on Berk

Stoick the Vast was at the Great Hall, wondering where the teens were. "It shouldn't take them this long to do a patrol Gobber," he said.

"Aye, it doesn't bode well, does it Stoick?" Gobber replied. The chief of Berk kept pacing around the Great Hall when all of a sudden he heard a crash outside.

"Ah, the Twins must be back and have already broken something." Gobber chucked at his own joke, but quickly retracted his laugh when both him and Stoick saw Stormfly bring in Toothless on her back, with Hiccup and Astrid right behind them. The other dragon riders weren't far behind them.

"What happened?" Stoick asked.

"Toothless is hurt, he needs help," Hiccup replied.

"I'll have a look, bring him here," Gobber said. Astrid motioned to Stormfly to put Toothless down on the table, which her dragon complied.

"Odin's beard! What on Berk could have caused this much damage to his leg?" Stoick asked.

"It was some kind of crossbow, though a lot smaller and noisier than ours," Fishlegs replied.

"It went in there quite deep," Gobber said, "Almost...and...got it." and with that he pulled out a small hunk of metal.

"That little thing did that much damage?" Tuffnut asked.

"Incredible," said Stoick.

Then Astrid glared at Snotlout and the Twins and said, "We wouldn't have to take that thing out of Toothless if you three idiots hadn't attacked them".

"We thought you were in trouble so we helped you," Snotlout said.

"Yeah, if anything you should be thanking us," Tuffnut added.

Astrid was about to slap the three of them upside their heads when all of a sudden the ground shook violently. "Everyone ok?" Stoick asked.

"Ugh, let me get back to you on that chief," Fishlegs replied holding his stomach.

"Thor almighty, what was that?" Gobber asked.

"I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with our new friends," Stoick replied, "Get the catapults ready!"

"Dad, they told us that they don't attack anyone unless they are attacked." Hiccup said.

"I'm sorry son, but I have to protect the village first," Stoick replied.

About 30 minutes later, a single object could be seen on the horizon getting closer to Berk. "Chief, something's incoming."

"Ready the Catapults!" Stoick bellowed out.

* * *

Meanwhile aboard the UNSC Flagstaff's hanger

"Shadow Squad, mount up," Ghost barked to his team, "This is an SnD mission. The Flood have crashed a Covenant ship on a nearby island inhabited by a local population of humans. We can't allow The Flood to survive so we must destroy it."

"Sir, what about the inhabitants?" Jinx asked.

"That's why the blast radius will only be a mile, that way the islands population doesn't get caught in the blast and the island will remain structurally sound."

"Indeed it will Commander," Axel said, "By my calculations about 83% of the Island will be untouched by the blast, and nothing major will be lost."

"Good," Ghost said and turned his attention to the Pelicans driver, "Hocus! Are we ready to head out?"

"Yes sir Spartan. This bird has enough fuel in her to get there and back no problem."

"Perfect, Shadow Squad you know the rules of engagement for The Flood correct?"

"Yes sir, keep them at a distance and aim for their chest." the other Spartans replied.

"Then lets head out." Ghost said getting into the Pelicans troop area. The other Spartans followed suit.

A few moments later, they were in the air and heading towards the crashed Covenant vessel. "5 mikes out," Hocus said.

"You heard Hocus Spartans, get ready to lock and load."

"We got incoming projectiles!" Hocus shouted out.

"Evasive maneuvers Hocus," Ghost replied. Through some impressive aerial maneuvers by Hocus the Pelican managed to get out of there unscaved.

"What the hell was that?" Fives asked.

"The village's inhabitants must have a thing about us," Hocus said.

"Should we go down there and teach them a lesson sir?"

"Negative Fives, for now The Flood is our top priority." The Pelican then continued towards The Inquisitors crash site.

* * *

"Why aren't they stopping?" Stoick asked.

"Whatever they're after, it isn't us," Gobber replied.

"What could be over that ridge that's so important?"

"Maybe, it's another vessel like theirs," Hiccup said.

"What are you talking about son?"

"Their vessel was massive, and completely made of metal."

"It was what? And at what point were you going to tell me that?" Gobber asked.

"Moving on, they said that they had to make repairs to it so it could fly," Hiccup continued.

"Flying metal? Now I know you're making that up." Gobber said.

"Then what do you call what flew over Berk just now?" Astrid chimed in.

"Again, moving on, I think that whatever made the ground shake was another one of them."

"If that means what I think it does, that could be trouble," Stoick said.

"We could go check it out dad," Hiccup said.

"Toothless is still injured son," Stoick replied.

Toothless heard his name and leapt over to Hiccup almost instinctively.

"Well he can fly alright, but the landings won't be as pretty," Gobber said.

"Fine, you and Astrid can go. Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the Twins will stay here to help defend Berk if anything goes wrong."

"Thank you Dad."

* * *

"Alright Shadow Squad, keep it quiet. We don't know if any Flood or Covenant are still aboard."

"Yes sir," the rest of Shadow Squad said. Shadow Squadron entered the vessel via the vehicle deployment area on the top of the ship.

"Hocus land a ways away. We don't want to give The Flood a chance to escape."

"Aye-aye sir." Shadow Squad searched the entire ship looking for signs of the Flood, but there was none.

"This is weird, why aren't we seeing any bodies, Covenant or Flood," Sandman said.

"Something's not right Commander," Igor said.

"Agreed, Echo?"

"On it sir," Echo replied as she activated her Promethean Vision.

"Wait, I hear gunfire." Fives said.

It was faint, but Ghost quickly silenced the rest of Shadow Squad and said, "Listen".

A little ways to their right they could hear the sounds of a UNSC Battle Rifle. "That's not good," Jinx said.

"Commander, I got multiple pings on the Ladar, two Elites and one Grunt, as well as about a dozen or so Combat Forms and a single Tank Form."

"Ok Shadow Squad, move out."

The entire Squad ran towards the sounds of gunfire and sure enough a small team of Covenant was engaged in battle with The Flood. An Elite Field Marshal had just fallen to The Flood, leaving a single Elite Minor and a single Grunt Minor.

* * *

Ruta 'Rolamme and Yayap had just watched the last of their allies fall to the Parasite.

They knew that they were next and that nothing they did could stop them...until, "Igor with me, Shadow cover us!" a voice yelled out.

'Rolamme looked to the right and saw a two demons running towards them and The Flood. One demon picked up an Energy Sword from a fallen comrade and the other demon picked up a fallen Jiralhanaes Gravity Hammer. They started to kill the Parasites left and right, while 4 other demons fired their weapons from afar. They fired their weapons until all The Flood forms had fallen.

'Rolamme was astonished at this. 6 demons had just saved him and Yayap from the Parasite. Why?

What appeared to be the leader of them said, "Are you two alright?" Yayap nodded and the demon continued, "We need to stop The Flood, and the two of you are going to help us," just then the sounds of a Parasite Combat Form could be heard behind 'Rolamme and Yayap, "Or do you want to take your chances with them?" he continued gesturing to the direction the noise came from.

'Rolamme and Yayap had no choice, they had to follow the demons or succumb to the Parasite since their weapons were dead.

* * *

Ghost picked up a nearby Brute Shot, Carbine, and two Plasma Rifles and handed them to the Elite. Then he picked up two Maulers, two Needlers, and a Fuel Rod Gun and Handed them to the Grunt.

"You follow us, and do as I say. Otherwise the chances of you succumbing to The Flood go up drastically. Understood?" Both of them nodded in understanding. "Then lets move out." The now larger group headed towards the power control, fighting all The Flood that tried to stop them.

They reached the power system and Ghost said, "Axel, prepare to destroy this ship, and give us ample time to flee this time. I'd rather not get out of this by the skin of my teeth like last time."

"If you say so Commander," the A.I. replied, "There, 25 minutes should give us ample time to..." a Flood Combat Form screeching cut the A.I. off, followed by an explosion.

"Commander, isn't that..." Jinx started to say.

"It is, and we have to help them. Axel, start the countdown. Shadow Squad, and Covenant, we have to help them."

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid arrived at the downed vessel 10 minutes after the metal men did. They couldn't believe what they saw. The vessel was made of metal like the other one, but the shape of it was different and it was partly covered in some organic material.

"What is this?" Astrid asked Hiccup when she stepped in something organic.

"I...I have no idea," Hiccup said. The teens then jumped down the hole at the top of the ship followed quickly by their dragons.

They followed a path down the ship until they saw someone. They called out to the person but when he turned around they saw something that they couldn't fully comprehend. The person was mangled to the point where it didn't look human anymore. Tentacles had sprouted out of it's right arm and had a weapon like the metal men had. Then they realized that there was more than one, and one of them let out a blood-curdling screech and they charged at the teens.

"Toothless plasma blast," Hiccup said and his dragon did so. But after the plasma blast had knocked over the unknown creatures, the resulting light from it showed that there was a lot more than they could fight.

"Ok, we need to go," Hiccup said. But as he said that the entrance they came in from had been covered up by some unknown mass.

All seemed lost until they heard a familiar voice, "Shadow Squad, suppressing fire!"

The creatures began to fall one by one until none remained. "What in the sweet name of ONI are you two doing here?" Ghost said to them. The teens were still in shock so he continued anyway, "This ship is going to be destroyed in 20 minutes, we need to get you out of here now."

* * *

The teens followed the Spartan team all the way to the exit, with 5 minutes to go on the detonation. Just as they were about to leave they heard an all too familiar screech behind them.

"You kids leave, we'll handle them." They were all too happy to comply, and they left. The Elite and the members of Shadow Squad boarded Hocus' Pelican while Ghost provided suppressing fire to cover them. When everyone had boarded the Pelican, Ghost hopped on and just as Hocus took off he said, "Wait, where's the Grunt?" He looked back on the ground and saw him running from some infection forms.

"Echo, Igor, grab my legs," Ghost said while he hung over the edge of the Pelican and extended his arms down, grabbed the Grunt and pulled him into the Ship. "Get us out of here Hocus!"

"Roger that sir, and may I ask why there's Covenant on board?"

"Ask me if we live through this," and with that Hocus punched it and the Pelican sped away. They barely got to a safe distance when The Inquisitor blew up.

Just then the Elite grabbed Ghost, pinned him to the wall of the Pelican, took out the Energy Sword Ghost picked up, and held it up to his throat. Shadow Squad raised their weapons to attack the Elite, but Ghost waved them down.

The Elite then spoke to him, "Why did you save us?"

"We humans have an old saying, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'. We have a common enemy between us with The Flood."

The Elite mulled this over, then set him down. "Very well."

"Since I've saved your ass, mind telling us who you are?"

"I am Ruta 'Rolamme, and this," he said gesturing to the Grunt, "is Yayap."

Ghost then motioned towards himself then the rest of Shadow Squad, "The name's Ghost, that's Jinx, Echo, Igor, Fives and Sandman. We make up a team known as Shadow Squadron."

'Rolamme gave a huff and moved towards the cockpit while Ghost moved towards the rear of the ship. Just then the Pelican rocked back and forth, causing Ghost to fall out.

"Something just hit us," Hocus said.

"Hocus we lost Ghost, we have to go back for him," Jinx said.

"Negative ma'am, our engine's beat up badly. We have to go back to the Flagstaff for repairs."

Ghost had landed hard on the ground, fortunately his DMR, Assault Rifle, Magnum and Energy Sword were still with him. But as several large figures approached him, his world went black.

* * *

**And I leave it on a cliffhanger...again. Sorry about that, but I have to keep interest in my story. Even if nobody comments (hint, hint).**

**Now I'll start to work on my Teen Titans story (really this time).**


	6. Old Problems

**Here's the update for this story. I know I said I'd update my Teen Titans story, but I've been having writers block with the dialogue in it.**

**But anyway, here's chapter 5.**

* * *

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the How to Train Your Dragon characters or the Halo series. Shadow Squadron was created by me.  
Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking"

Chapter 5 - ...Old Problems

5 minutes ago...

Hiccup and Astrid flew back to Berk as fast as their dragons could carry them. They still had trouble believing what they saw. The creatures aboard the ship looked human, but they weren't human. They were...well they had no idea what they were.

The dragons landed at Berk and Stoick, Gobber, and the rest of the teens came over to them.

"Are you all right?"

"Wha' happened over there?"

"Did you see that explosion?"

"Looks like we missed a good time," everyone said at once. Astrid climbed off her dragon but it was clear something was off about her.

"Astrid?" Stoick asked walking over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and she jerked back, eyes full of fear. Hiccup, who had already gotten off of Toothless, was right near her and she instinctively wrapped her arms around him. "Son what happened?" Stoick asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"On that ship, those...things, they weren't human," Hiccup replied.

"Slow down son. Start from the beginning."

Hiccup told everyone what they had seen onboard the vessel, the creatures that they saw, and how the metal men stopped them with similar things used to hurt Toothless.

"Now tha's a mighty big fish story if I every heard one," Gobber replied.

"It's true, they, they looked human but something was...wrong about them," Hiccup said, "I don't know exactly how to describe them, but I can draw them."

Hiccup proceeded to do so and when he finished, nobody could believe the three things he had drawn were real. "What are these?" Stoick asked.

"I don't know, but the metal men were fighting them, so it's clear they aren't allies," Hiccup responded.

"They're coming!" the lookout said and sure enough a large metal object was flying towards Berk.

"Ready the catapults," Stoick said.

"We didn't exactly hit them the last time Stoick," Gobber said.

"We have to try," Stoick replied. The object got closer and closer and when it got close enough Stoick yelled, "Fire".

The catapult sent a rock towards the object, hitting the rear of it and caused it to teeter side to side. The vikings could see something fall out of it, and they headed towards it. One of the metal men fell out and wasn't moving. "So now wha' do we do with him?" Gobber asked.

* * *

Ghost woke up and found he was in a small prison cell. "Ugh, my head," he said, "What happened?"

"It appears that the inhabitants of the island attacked our Pelican causing it to rock back and forth, and causing you to fall out," Axel said.

"That was a rhetorical question," Ghost said. Just then a man appeared at the cell door.

"The chief of Berk wants to have a word with you," he said, "about what happened on the other side of the island."

Ghost said nothing, so the man just grabbed him and shoved him forward.

"Walk!" he said. Ghost was tempted to attack him then and there, but he refrained from doing so.

They walked over to what the man called the "Great Hall" and inside it was the 2 teens from before, though there was something off about the girl, their friends, and two older men.

One of the men started to talk, "I'm Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk. What business do you have here?"

"Ghost-257, Lt. Colonel, 759-302849," he replied.

"I know who you are, but what are you doing here?" Stoick asked.

"Ghost-257, Lt. Colonel, 759-302849," he replied, "You're getting name, rank and serial number. Nothing more."

Stoick grumbled and said, "Then take him back to his cell. Maybe that will get him to talk."

A few hours had passed since, and Ghost pondered how he was going to get out of here, until he heard someone come to his cell door. It was the kids who he'd met twice before now.

The boy started to talk, "We need to talk. Now I know that you didn't talk to my father in the great hall but-"

"What do you want to know?" Ghost interrupted him.

"Uh, what's wrong with Astrid first off," the boy said.

"You mean her?"

"That's right, we never told you our names. I'm Hiccup and this is Astrid."

"Alright," Ghost said getting up, "Axel?"

"One moment Commander..." a voice said while a blue light scanned over Astrid, "It seems that there is nothing wrong with her physically. However," Axel said while re-scanning her head, "it seems that her mental state has been compromised."

"Compromised?" Ghost asked.

"Yes, it wouldn't be completely off the mark to suggest some kind of PTSD."

"PTSD?" Hiccup asked, "what is that?"

"It stands for Post traumatic stress disorder. In short something she's seen has her like this, and in most cases can be fixed with CBT, or Cognitive behavioral therapy which I think is self-explanatory," Axel said.

"More or less," was Hiccups response.

"The question is what made the PTSD show up in the first place." Ghost said.

Hiccup then realized what might have caused it, "I think I know. When we arrived on the...whatever it was, we saw what looked like a human nearby. But when it turned around, it was..."

"A human turned Flood Combat Form," finished Ghost.

"A what?" asked Hiccup.

Ghost then proceeded to tell Hiccup all he knew about the Flood, despite Axels protests. From the discovery on Halo, the threat of the Halo rings, and the Proto-Gravemind that the Master Chief, another one like himself, had encountered.

"Wow, that's a little more to take in than I thought."

"Yes, and the Flood will not stop until all Sentient life is gone. Humans, Covenant...your dragons."

"Covenant...you mentioned those before," Hiccup said.

"A collection of various alien races that started a bloody campaign against us humans. Grunts, Jackals, Drones, Brutes, Elites, Hunters and Prophets. It was the Covenant that first encountered The Flood on Halo, but we humans reopened the door that they tried so hard to seal. And that gave the Flood free access to all the food it could find. Anything else?"

* * *

"Uh, nothing at the moment. We'll be going now." Hiccup said, still trying to make heads or tails of what he said.

Both of them headed towards the forge, where Gobber was attempting to figure out the metal mans weapons. "Hiccup, Astrid. What brings you here?"

"Uh, just taking a short walk Gobber," Hiccup said.

"I'm sure," the blacksmith said, "I'm still trying to figure these things out," he motioned to the 4 weapons of the table, "You remember which one it was that caused what happened with Toothless' leg?"

Hiccup tried to remember that time they first met the metal men and Snotlout attacked them. "It was this one," he said, picking up the smallest one of the ranged weaponry. "I believe he held it like so," holding the weapon in a similar manner that Ghost did, "and then he squeezed this and-" he said while squeezing the trigger and the weapon discharged with a loud **CRACK** followed by an even louder **POP**. The lead projectile flew into some nearby wood and got lodged in it.

"Thor almighty. Wha' kind of weapon is that? It's loud, fast and can cause a lot of damage." Gobber exclaimed.

"Nothing we've ever seen," Hiccup said.

"Wha' about the others?" Gobber asked.

"Lets see," Hiccup said. He picked up one of the ones similar to the previous one, except it was much longer and had a funny looking device on the top (DMR for clarity).

Hiccup looked through the device at the top and found out that it made things seem closer than just looking normally. Hiccup aimed it at a wood beam in the forge and repeated his actions from before. The weapon discharged with even faster speed than the last one.

"I didn't think those little things could move any faster," Gobber said.

"It appears they can," Hiccup said. He then picked up the last one (Assault Rifle) and noted that there was numbers on it at the top. "Huh," Hiccup said to himself, raised the weapon at a different beam of wood, and squeezed the trigger. "Ghaaaah," he cried when multiple shots were fired, "wasn't expecting that." Hiccup also noted that the counter had dropped down from 32 to 26. 'Huh, gives you a count of how many there are' Hiccup thought to himself.

Hiccup turned to the last weapon on the table, which was nothing more then a handle. Gobber picked it up and turned it over several times. He handed it over to Hiccup, who also looked at it. The weapon didn't activate at all. "Huh, wonder what this does," Hiccup said.

"Doesn't look like it does anything," Gobber replied.

They were quickly interrupted by one of the villages inhabitants shouting "Incoming!" followed by a loud noise.

Hiccup and Astrid ran out of the Forge just in time to see several projectiles headed towards Berk. Hiccup headed to his dragon, but Astrid just stayed there still in shock of what happened back on the Inquisitor.

"Astrid," she looked up at him when he said her name, "stay safe." Astrid nodded and Hiccup flew away on Toothless. Hiccup could finally see who was attacking Berk. It was Dagur and the Berserkers.

A bolo suddenly hit Toothless and knocked Hiccup off. Fortunately, they weren't far off the ground. Hiccup hit the ground and he could see Toothless had fallen quite a distance from him. Just then 5 Berserkers cames up the path that lead to the lower village, where Toothless was, and headed straight for him, weapons drawn. 'This is it. There's nothing I can do.' Hiccup thought to himself.

* * *

Ghost was in his cell when he heard someone yell out "Incoming!". He could see out the door to the prison and saw a huge rock heading straight to the prison. He just dodged the incoming object in time. The door to his cell had been destroyed, giving him access to freedom.

"Axel, where are my weapons?"

"Approximately 200 meters to your left Commander." Ghost sprinted as fast as he could towards the Forge, and collected his weapons just in time to see Hiccup and his dragon get shot down.

He ran as fast as he could towards the fallen boy and arrived just in time to see several men charge at him. Ghost pulled out his DMR, aimed it at the lead man, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Hiccup closed his eyes and waited for the men to kill him, when he heard an all to familiar crack and pop. One of the men who charged at him dropped down, dead. His head had a hole in it the size of one of his fingers. The men looked around to try and figure out what that was and where it came from.

From a cliff above them the metal man jumped down and landed in between Hiccup and the Berserkers. The Berserkers stepped backwards, in shock of what they saw, and the metal man pulled out the handle from before, flicked his wrist and something appeared from the handle.

The Berserkers were taken aback by this, but that didn't stop them from charging at them. With reflexes and speed faster than a human, he cut the 4 remaining Berserkers down with ease, the weapon cut through their armor like a knife through Yak cheese.

He turned to Hiccup and said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...wait, Toothless, Astrid! Where are they?"

Both of them ran down to the lower village just in time to see Astrid and Toothless get moved onto a Berserker ship. Toothless was in chains getting loaded onto the ship while Astrid was being tied up.

Hiccup and Ghost made a beeline to the ships as fast as they could, but they couldn't get there in time even with Ghosts speed. "NO!" Hiccup yelled.

"I'm sorry Hiccup. There's nothing we can do. All your ships are destroyed and all your weapons have been destroyed," Ghost said.

"There has to be some way to help them," Hiccup said through tears, "You!" Ghost looked at him. "You have to help them."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm stuck here too." he said.

Just then a familiar voice could be heard, "I repeat this is Shadow Two, Shadow One are you there?"

"This is Shadow One, go ahead Jinx."

"Finally. We've been trying to get a hold of you for hours. What's happened." Ghost told Shadow Squadron the entire story of what happened during his time MIA.

"We'll need a pickup." Just then Stormfly appeared from the upper village.

"Guess the Berserkers didn't take you too huh girl." Hiccup said.

"Can she carry both of us?" Ghost asked.

"I think so," Hiccup answered, "Why?"

"Shadow Squad, cancel the pickup. I've got a ride." he turned back to Hiccup and said, "Do you and your friends remember where our ship is?"

"Yeah,"

"Good, cause we're heading there, as are your friends."

* * *

**And there's chapter 5, hope everyone enjoys it. And seriously, I do appreciate reviews by anyone and everyone.**

**I'll update this as soon as I am able.**


	7. The New Spartan

**Here's the Next chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the How to Train Your Dragon characters or the Halo series. Shadow Squadron was created by me.

Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking"

Chapter 6 - The New Spartan

Hiccup, Ghost and the rest of the kids flew over to the nearby island where the UNSC Flagstaff was. They were heading there to gather up the rest of Shadow Squad and rescue their friends that were taken by the Berserkers.

They arrived at the crashed ship, Ghost opened up the hangar door and the six of them headed in, including their dragons. The kids saw that the metal men had a lot of...well metal weapons. They continued on past the hangar, their dragons had to stay there of course.

They headed up to the armory where the rest of Shadow Squad was. The Spartan team was happy that their Commanding Officer was back.

"What are the kids doing here Commander?" Igor asked Ghost.

"One of their own was taken by another group of Humans they call The Berserkers. We're mounting a rescue mission," Ghost replied.

"Surely you can't be serious," Fives said.

"I am serious...and don't call me Shirley." Ghost said.

Ghost and Hiccup headed to the opposite side of the armory, away from the Spartans and Hiccups friends.

"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked when they passed through a door.

"You'll see kid. But first there's something I have to show you. Your friends will see it after we do." They made their way through the ship to a metal door with the word 'Archives' written over it. The door opened and both of them stepped through it.

"What is this place?" Hiccup asked.

"This room contains human history all wrapped up in a single spot. You are going to see who we are and why we do what we do," Ghost replied, "Axel, pull up archived records for Reach."

"Commander, protocol clearly states that-" Axel started to say.

"Don't go all "Protocol Dictates Action" on me Axel. Remember what happened to Spark?" the Spartan said.

"Of course Commander, one moment." the A.I. stated as a video archive started. It ran through the entire history of Reach from the insurrections to the Winter Contingency to the escape of the Pillar of Autumn.

"So you and your team are super soldiers?" Hiccup asked.

"Some are. Others are ODST troopers that have proved themselves through combat. Axel, bring up Noble Team," Ghost said.

"At once Commander." At this the video archives pulled up a group of 6 Spartans. "Carter Noble Teams leader, Kat Noble Teams tech expert, Jun Noble Teams sharpshooter, Emile Noble Teams support unit, Jorge Noble Teams heavy unit, and Six Noble Teams rookie and one of humanities last hope. These Spartans gave their lives ensuring humanity would live on," Axel said, "Their sacrifice will never be forgotten."

"Wow, that's..." Hiccup tried to say.

"I know. It's a lot to take in isn't it. Now I have one question for you Hiccup," Ghost said.

"What is it?" Hiccup replied.

"Do you swear to uphold the UNSC and all it stands for? To protect people no matter what?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah of course," Hiccup replied.

"That's all I needed to hear," Ghost said, "We've got one more stop to make before we get to your...surprise."

The two of them headed into the infirmary where several doctors and nurses were waiting for them. "What's going on?" Hiccup asked.

To which Ghost said, "A new leg."

"Wait what?" Hiccup said.

Ghost turned towards the doctors and gave his head a nod. The doctors pulled out a metal leg, (similar to Kat's arm from Halo:Reach) the same size as the lost portion of Hiccups leg. "It's yours if you want it," Ghost said, "That being said you don't have to take it. But it is still compatible with the flying apparatus on your dragon."

"Uhh, sure I'll take it," Hiccup said, "will it hurt?"

"No, it's just a matter of taking your current leg off and putting the new one on," Ghost replied. After a few moments Hiccup had a brand new leg attached to him. "Give it a test, but don't overexert yourself kid."Hiccup got off the table and put his feet down. He was a bit unstable at first, but he got his balance back in no time. "So how does it feel?" Ghost asked him.

"It feels...like my old leg's back," Hiccup replied.

"Good, now onto your surprise," Ghost said.

"Wait, this isn't the...then what is?" Hiccup asked.

"Just follow me," was Ghosts reply.

We headed to an area that was labeled 'Spartans Only Beyond This Point'. "Shall we?" Ghost said.

"But that says..." Hiccup tried to say.

"Figure out your surprise yet?" Ghost asked.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes I do. I think that you have what it takes to be a fine Spartan. And I think it's time you got armored up." They headed into the area and a suit ready to go for Hiccup. "Try it on." Ghost said. Hiccup walked over to it and put the metal suit on. "So how does it feel?" Ghost asked Hiccup.

"It feels like a second skin. I could definitely get used to this," Hiccup replied, "But it looks like some parts are missing."

"That's because you get to choose what you want for your helmet, visor color, shoulders, chest, wrist, utility, and knee guards. Every Spartan has a different armor set up than others do." He walked over to a device in the center and activated it. "Please step over here." Hiccup did as was asked. "Use this to select the helmet you want. Your options will appear up here." Ghost said pointing to the hologram above the device.

"Uh, ok." Hiccup said as he started scrolling through the helmet selections until he came to the Security helmets.

He selected it and chose the CBRN/CNM variant. Almost instantly the screen in front of him had 5 visor color choices. Hiccup chose the Gold color. As soon as he selected it the exact helmet he chose appeared in front of him on a pedestal. The screen then asked him for his shoulder variants. Hiccup chose the UA/Multi-Threat for his right shoulder and the GUNGNIR for his left. Right away two robotic arms placed his chosen selections on his shoulders. His chest was next, which he chose the HP/HALO due to him being with Toothless most of the time. For his wrist he chose the Assault/Breacher, for the utility he chose the UA/NxRA, and for his knee guards he chose the Grenadier knee guards.

"Wow, I...I don't..."

"I know kid, I felt the same way when I first got my armor too," Ghost said to him, "I hope you don't mind that I chose your colors for you."

"Not at all, I kind of like it," Hiccup replied.

"So steel (P) and Tan (S) was a good choice then," Ghost said, "Now onto your armor ability, something all Spartans have. I have Active Camoflauge, Fives has a drop shield, and Sandman has a Jet Pack as theirs. I was thinking somewhere along the lines of..." He said as he stepped over to the device and chose Hiccups armor ability for him. "There, just hit this," he said pointing to a flashing button on the control board, "and you get your ability." Hiccup did so and a robotic arm attached something to his back.

Hiccup said, "What was that?"

"That was a Z-2500 Automated Protection Drone, an automated bodyguard if you will. Deploy it and it will attack your enemies. Now, onto your weapons," Ghost said.

Hiccup grabbed his helmet off the pedestal and followed Ghost back to the Armory. The others weren't there.

Ghost stopped in front of the weapon rack and said, "These two weapons," grabbing a DMR and Assault Rifle, "Are your bread and butter out in the field. They are your most reliable ones to use. Choose one of them."

Hiccup thought it over and chose the DMR. "Good, now for a support weapon. I'm thinking..." Ghost said as he grabbed a shotgun, "...this will do for you," he said as he handed it to Hiccup.

"For a heavy weapon...this should do." Ghost said as he handed Hiccup a Grenade Launcher. "There, you're ready...wait," Ghost said as he activated his Tacpad, "Jinx where are our 'guests' we picked up?"

"In the Brig sir. Captains orders."

"Well I'm about to go over the Captains head to release them. Where are their weapons?"

"In the armory sir, with the other weapons."

"Alright thank you Jinx," he turned to Hiccup and said, "I'll be back soon, wait here for me." Hiccup nodded and Ghost left. Before he stepped through the open door he turned back to Hiccup and said, "And for gods sake, put your fucking helmet on before I get back." And with that he left and Hiccup put his helmet on. About 10 minutes later Ghost returned with two others that he recognised as a Grunt and an Elite.

Hiccup was about to say something when Ghost said, "They're with me. And they're going to help us get Astrid and your dragon back." Ghost picked up the two Plasma Rifles, Carbine and Brute Shot that had come here from the Covenant ship and handed them to the Elite. He then picked up the two Needlers, two Maulers, and the Fuel Rod Gun and gave them to the Grunt. Then he turned to Hiccup and said "Lets go get them."

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoys the story this far. Will upload again when I can.**


	8. Old Problems, New Enemies

**I apologise about the long delay between updates. Busy with my new job. But here it is, Chapter 7.**

* * *

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the How to Train Your Dragon characters or the Halo series. Shadow Squadron was created by me.  
Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking"

Chapter 7 - Old Problems...New Enemies

* * *

A day ago, on the other side of Dagurs island...

Two Berserkers were standing at the top of a crater with a unusual looking object in the middle. Neither had any idea what it was so they decided to investigate further.

"Wha' do ya' think it is?" one said to the other.

"No idea, probably some kind o' space rock," the other said. At this point the object shifted and the top split open revealing several small creatures with tentacles. The creatures then lunged towards the Berserkers. A blood curdling scream could be heard halfway across the island.

* * *

Presently on Dagurs Island...

When Astrid woke up she had no idea what just happened. Until she remembered that the Berserkers had taken her from Berk. She jolted up and found that there was a chain connected to a collar around her neck. "Well, well. Look who's finally up. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up."

Astrid knew who that was right away, "Dagur," she said.

"In the flesh Astrid. Glad to see you're awake, otherwise I'd have nothing to barter with," Dagur continued.

"Hiccup will come and rescue me. And when he does I hope he-" Astrid started to say.

Dagur leaned in close to her and whispered, "That's what I'm counting on." He turned and left Astrid and Toothless where they were, and a shocked look still on her face.

'Hiccup' Astrid thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile on the UNSC Flagstaff...

"Alright kid, lets go get your friends back from...who was it you said took them?" Ghost asked Hiccup as they made their way to the hangar.

"Dagur the Deranged," Hiccup said, "leader of the Berserker tribe."

"I think I can guess how he got his name," Ghost muttered out loud. The door to the hangar opened and Ghost, Hiccup, 'Rolamme, and Yayap stepped through. The other Spartans were there and so was Hiccups friends. 'I guess it's time to introduce everyone to the newest Spartan,' Ghost thought to himself as the four of them walked over to the Pelicans. "Wait behind this until I call for you," Ghost told Hiccup.

Ghost, 'Rolamme, and Yayap walked over to the group and everyone had one question: Where's Hiccup? Ghost quieted them down and began to speak, "Everyone, I'd like to take this opportunity to introduce to you, the newest and temporary member of Shadow Squad". And with that Hiccup stepped out for everyone to see and his friends were shocked at this. Some more than others.

"So who is it?" Tuffnut asked. Ghost nodded to him and Hiccup took the helmet off.

"No way!" Fishlegs said.

"What's going on?" Ruffnut asked.

"I got no idea sis," her brother replied.

"Why him he's weak, scrawny, and he can't help out in a fight," Snotlout said.

"That's where you're wrong. I believe that though he may not be Viking material he has the potential to be a great Spartan someday, maybe even better than Sierra-One-One-Seven, The Master Chief." Ghost said. "But that isn't likely," he added under his breath.

"What was that last thing?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing important," Ghost replied, "Now put this on your right ear." Ghost handed something to Hiccup that looked unfamiliar, but Hiccup trusted him and did so without asking about it. Ghost then put his right hand up to his ear, pressed down on something and said, "Testing, testing. Can you hear me?"

"Uh yeah, I can hear you," Hiccup replied.

"Who are you talking to?" Ruffnut asked.

"Him," Hiccup replied pointing to Ghost.

"Uh Hiccup. He didn't say anything," Fishlegs said to him.

"Uh, yeah he did, didn't you?" Hiccup wearily asked him.

"Yes I did, but I did so through the device I gave you. It allows for the members of Shadow Squad to communicate with each other and no one else can hear us. It also lets us communicate from a distance," Ghost said. "Now we've gotten that out of the way, we should go rescue your friends."

"Roger that commander and we're more than happy to get you there," a voice called out.

"Preacher is that you?" Ghost asked.

"Not just him Sir," another voice called out of the Pelican.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Hiccup asked.

"Hah, kid I'd like you to meet Preacher and Voodoo. We got two of the best Pelican pilots in the UNSC with us today. I think we're going to be just fine." Ghost then motioned over to the kids and said, "Mount up and get ready to move out. We leave right now."

* * *

10 minutes later - Near Dagurs Island

"Thank you for flying Pelican 2-1 Lines. I'll be your stewardess-team leader today. Also known as 'First in, Last out'. Today we'll be serving rounds of 7.62. Followed by our main course: All-You-Can-Eat Berserkers. We hope you like foreign food..." Ghost said to all on the Pelican making his way from the front to the back.

"Is he always like this?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, he tries to get everyone pumped up before going through hell and back," Fives said, "Before Echo joined our team 6 months ago, Frost was our leader and Ghost was his second in Command."

"What happened to him?" Hiccup asked.

"We were attempting to rescue some POW's from deep behind enemy lines. We rescued them without firing a single shot, but that's when things turned bad," Fives said, "The hostages turned out to be nothing but live bait. Frost went to cut them loose and an explosive went off killing all the hostages and seriously wounding him. Then the Covenant attacked us from where we entered. We fought hard and got out of there as fast as we could, well...he," Fives said gesturing to Ghost, "moved as fast as he could while carrying Frost."

"Did Frost make it?"

Fives looked down and continued talking, "We radioed for an evac but..."

"He didn't make it," Ghost continued for Fives, "He bled out before the evac showed up. But before he died he grabbed my hand and named me the leader of Shadow Squad. He was a damn fine soldier and he believed that I had the potential for greatness, just like I believe that you do kid."

"Sir, we're approaching the island," Voodoo called out.

"Drop us off on that ridge," Ghost said in the cockpit.

"Roger that Sir," Preacher said.

Ghost made his way to the back of the Pelican again, just as the Pelican touched down on the ground. "Alright people, lets move out," Ghost said as he hopped off the ramp and onto the ground. He was quickly followed by the rest of Shadow Squad and Hiccup. The other teens and their dragons were just arriving.

"So what's the plan?" Fishlegs asked Ghost.

"Don't ask me, this is his operation," Ghost said motioning to Hiccup.

"Me?"

"Him?" Snotlout asked.

Ghost ignored Snotlout and said, "Yes you Hiccup. These are your friends and is a good test of your leadership skills."

"Uh, ok then," Hiccup said sounding nervous, "Well, we could distract them and spilt up their forces."

"Good idea, Igor!"

"Yes Sir," Igor said.

"Take these three," Ghost said motioning to Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Yayap, "and get ready to cause a distraction when we need it. Find the forge and destroy it. Engage combatants only"

"Copy that Commander. You heard him, follow me," and with that Igor, Yayap and the Twins headed to their forge.

"Fives, take this one and destroy their armory. We don't need any of them getting their weapons," Ghost said gesturing to Snotlout.

"Roger that sir," Fives said, "Hey kid, hold this." He tossed Snotlout a unknown object and said, "Oh, and keep it away from fire."

"Sandman, you, Echo, and the heavy one head up to that ridge and provide lookout. Keep it silent until we destroy their armory and forge. We don't need anymore attention than necessary."

Yes sir, come on you two," Sandman said.

"And the rest of us will mount this rescue. Keep it silent from here on out," Ghost said. He pulled out his Silenced DMR and jumped off the ridge and dropped down to the village, followed by Hiccup and his DMR, Jinx with her dual SMG's, and 'Rolamme with his Covenant Carbine. "Sandman do you have any movement?"

"Negative Sir, you're all clear."

The small group moved through the village, and as they moved they noted the lack of people in it. Though they passed it off because it was night. They moved closer and closer to the dragon arena in the village when Igor's voice came through the comms.

"Commander we're at their forge. Prepping the C4 now."

"Roger that Igor. Fives?"

"We're planting the Semtex now, but something's not right Commander."

"I know, tell the kids to keep their heads on a swivel. Echo, see if you can spot anyone on your Promethean Vision."

"Roger that sir," Echo said and after a minute she continued, "Sir there's 4 targets about 100 meters to your left."

"Nobody else in the entire village?"

"No Sir."

"Something's not right. Igor, Fives, regroup with the kids at the Dragon arena immediately. Echo, Sandman, stay where you are."

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked him.

"I don't know, but be ready for anything."

The four of them arrived at the Dragon arena and Ghost said, "Jinx, 'Rolamme, stay out here and wait for the others, the kid and I will rescue his friends." Ghost and Hiccup moved down the pathway to the main arena, when they got close to the main area Ghost stopped him and said, "I'll use my armor ability to sneak behind him while you distract him. I'll free your dragon and you get your girlfriend."

"What, s-she's not my..." Hiccup tried to say.

"I know, you haven't told her your feelings for her and believe me I know your situation. I never told the woman I loved that I loved her, I was going to but I was too late," Ghost told him, "She died and never knew how much she meant to me." Ghost then turned to Hiccup and said, "Don't make the same mistake I did. Anyway here, you might need this." As he handed Hiccup the Energy Sword he took from the Covenant ship.

They walked down further and when they could make out the shapes of three people and a dragon Ghost activated his Active Camoflauge and they put their plan into motion. Ghost unseen by everyone except Toothless made his way around Dagur and his underling. Hiccup then stepped out from the shadows and Dagur started to talk to him. "So what are you supposed to be?" Hiccup said nothing but instead raised his DMR, pointed it at Dagurs henchman and pulled the trigger. Dagur looked over his shoulder and saw his underling have a new hole in his head. He then took his sword out and held it to Astrid's throat and said, "Do that again, or take one more step and she dies." Hiccup then lowered his weapon to the ground. "Good, now take off your helmet and lets see who you are," Dagur said. Hiccup had no choice, he had to rescue Astrid so...he took off the helmet so Dagur could see. "Hiccup? What are you wearing?"

"New armor, trying it out. Now let Astrid go," Hiccup demanded.

"I don't think so Hiccup, you see, I've got the power here," Dagur said. Hiccup noticed a slight shimmer behind Dagur near Toothless and he knew that it was Ghost. Astrid was looking at Hiccup questioningly, probably wondering why he was in the armor in the first place.

"Dagur let her go or you'll end up like him," Hiccup said pointing to the dead body.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Dagur asked, "You have no back-up and your only allies are in chains." Hiccup noticed that Ghost had made his way to Toothless and had just broken the chain when he said that.

"You sure about that Dagur?" Hiccup said gesturing to Toothless. As Dagur looked back Toothless lunged at him and pinned him to the ground. Hiccup made his way to Astrid as Ghost materialized. "Astrid...are you...alright?"

Astrid then wrapped her arms around Hiccups neck and said, "Hiccup I, I thought that..."

"Hey I'm here now. Everything's going to be alright."

Ghost moved over to Dagur and Toothless, who still had him pinned to the ground and said, "Go see Hiccup. I got this." Toothless thought about this for a second and decided to go see his rider. Ghost then pulled out his Assault Rifle and pointed it at Dagurs head and said, "So where is everyone in the village? Preparing for an ambush?"

"What, they weren't patrolling the village?"

"No, there wasn't anybody here, other than the four that were in here."

"But that's impossible, there should be almost a thousand people here in the village."

"Then where..." Ghost started to say when he was interrupted by a loud and very familiar screech.

Hiccup and Astrid looked up at Ghost, who knew exactly what was coming, and Hiccup said, "What is it? These Brutes you told me about?"

Ghost had only one word to answer Hiccups question.

"Worse."

* * *

**So it's not the Brutes or Covenant, so what could it possibly be. (insert maniacal laughter here)**

**I'll try to upload chapter 8 ASAP.**


End file.
